


blackbird

by perceusival



Series: critcal role | role reversal [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Torture, Role Reversal, typical anna ripley & briarwood bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perceusival/pseuds/perceusival
Summary: a collection of stories about a white haired boy who loses himself, just a little bit





	1. She

**Author's Note:**

> set in my role swap au
> 
> also i wrote this while in a sleep deprived, extremely emotional state so its not revised or even that good but i liked it
> 
> the song is blackbird by the beatles

time didnt exist in this room.

it could have been days, monthes, years, and you wouldnt have known.

She feeds you when it pleases her (though She only does when She knows you would not live without it) 

She doesnt want to lose Her pretty new toy, who calls Her Doctor (though She will sew your mouth shut if you call Her anything else) and say please and thank you like a good little de rolo (though you know, you only say it because She gives you a blanket when Shes done as a reward for being  _ such a good boy _ )

sometimes delilah will come and whisk you away and speak to you in such a soothing voice and it reminds you so much of your mother and then one day you ask.

you ask if She can go away, if delilah can make Her go away, that youll do anything to make the mean Doctor go away, please make the mean Doctor go away, She hurts he mrs.delilah, wont you please make the horrible Doctor go away?

and your back in that room the next day,

and the next

and the next

and the next

and She gives you scars, 

and She gives you burns,

and She cuts you open,

and She lets you bleed, 

and She carves Her name into your flesh,

and She licks the blood from her hands, 

and then Shes gone.

 

Shes gone and you are no longer in the room and Mrs. Delilah is sitting in a chair next to the bed and you feel so safe, safer than you've felt in a long while, and you still dont know how long it has been because time still isnt resl, and it diesnt move the same in whitestone anymore, but you thank Mrs. Delilah and she smiles as she wipes her thumb across a cut on your check and tisks, but she sings to you, like your mother had done once.

 

and you cant remember your mothers name but you have Mrs. Delilah now, and she sings just like mother had once.

 

_ blackbird coul tosa fleet si hwam _ __  
_ cel cet flohwack tle ou hwiattlock ca sluththloom _ __  
_ op unm can _ __  
_ co ep cot sounnsooth ut sa tlit ca hwet _ __  
_ blackbird coul tosa fleet si hwam _ __  
_ cel cet sunken soul ou hwiattlock ca sut _ __  
_ op unm can _ __  
_ co ep cot sounnsooth ut sa tlit ca un ptenn _ __  
_ blackbird sluththloom, blackbird sluththloom _ __  
_ set so hwul sito tanmea flepet hwam _ __  
_ blackbird sluththloom, blackbird sluththloom _ __  
_ set so hwul sito tanmea flepet hwam _ __  
_ blackbird coul tosa fleet si hwam _ __  
_ cel cet flohwack tle ou hwiattlock ca sluththloom _ __  
_ op unm can _ __  
_ co ep cot sounnsooth ut sa tlit ca hwet _ __  
_ co ep cot sounnsooth ut sa tlit ca hwet _ _  
_ __ co ep cot sounnsooth ut sa tlit ca hwet


	2. sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may make this into a series for the other character's bc i have,,,,,, ideas

you stood with a blade above Her heart

 

your mother's blade

 

it was smooth and silver and should have been heavy in your untrained hands, but it lifted like a feather

 

_ what was her name? _

 

you ask Her, the wretched woman who had made you forget your mother's name and replace it with her own

 

you hear your sisters voice behind you, telling you that it was johanna

 

She smiles

 

you plunge your mother's, Johanna's, blade into her heart and you cant help but feel sad.

 

why would you feel sad?


	3. run

cassandra grips your hand as you run, stumbling and tripping over roots and fallen branches.

 

your grip slips from hers and you can taste blood in your mouth.

 

she turns to look back at you as another finds your back.

 

blood spills from your mouth as you tell her.

 

_ run. _


	4. broken fingers

you clutch Mrs. Delilahs hand, with broken fingers and cry.

 

she holds you like a mother should and pets your hair telling you that she'll make The Doctor go away if you can be good.

 

you close your eyes and nod.


	5. sister should

The Doctor is gone again, but you know that Mrs. Delilah is angry about something, you can tell, you could always tell with her.

 

She doesnt take her aggression out on you, no, she wasnt The Doctor.

 

The Professor takes you into his office and hold a knife to your throat and tells you to play along.

 

you can hear footsteps outside and a glimpse of dark hair through the door, before its abruptly slammed open and a dagger slips across your throat.

 

and through hazy vision, you see your sister, your baby sister and she runs to push a cloth against your throat and hold you tight.

 

she hold you like a sister should.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Lady Delilah stands to your right and her husband to your left, her hand on your shoulder as your sister stares at you through the glass and the small and angry one slams against the glass with her war hammer, and you can see her mouthing words but you cant hear them, as you walk away you can hear more hits against the glass, and Lord Sylas beckens the female half elf forward and as you walk away you cant help but look back over your shoulder to see one last glimpse of your baby sisters face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops its been a hot second

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about my stories on tumblr! 
> 
> @casandraderolo


End file.
